From Sex to Love
by opft12
Summary: What if you had sex with the person you love, but that person is not in love with you. Would you leave the person you love or wait till that person falls in love with you while being just like "friends with benefits". Even if the other person was the only one with benefits? xOOC
1. Just because he is him

**I don't know why, but i just decided to write this story, Gruvia of course.**

* * *

**From Sex to Love**

The situation was this, when he wanted her, he only went with Juvia, tell her an hour and then wait till she arrives to his department and then, he could do whatever he wanted with her. But when she wanted him, she could only wait till he called her, she let him do whatever he wanted with her body, only that.

One time more, he had posessed her, he had been inside her and nothing more. Of course, Gray wouldn't let himself fall in love, at least not at that moment. Just sex. He had even created his rules.

_1st rule (and the most_ important):_ Just friends with benefits_

But that wasn't true at all, because he was the only one with all the benefits possible.

He _used_ to tell her to see him somewhere and then they just had wild sex. He was like that, always starting by her neck while taking her clothes off and then going down to her breasts. Soon they were both naked and so he guided his member to her center. Wait! he was about to forget the preservative. Gray didn't want to become father at his age, it was to soon.

He may have like 10 boxes of condoms in his room, because they had had sex more than about 100 times in less than 4 months. Almost every night.

"_Gray-ahh-samaa"_ she could only moan, because he was thrusting into her, it felt so good. She could feel his big member with every movement he did. "_Gray-sama, Juvia is very excited"_ How couldn't she be? if the the person whom she was with was not other than her perfect Gray-sama. She was doing all she could for being in more contact with him, but he just continued doing what he wanted.

Some minutes more and he would reach the climax, but about her? It Didn't Matter. Only him, yeah, that was the only thing he cared for.

"_aahhhhhh...mmmm"_ he had reached the climax. So he moved from her, lying next to her but nothing more. And she, stayed there, waiting for him to be more kind, more considered, again nothing happened.

_2nd_ _rule: Leave the other's person place, or make the person leave his_ department.

"_You can leave in an hour, or before if you want"_ he said while he was going to the bathroom. She didn't answer, she knew all the routine.

He threw the used condom and realizad she was still there, nothing like if it was something weird, because she stayed a little more before she left.

_3rd rule: Always with condoms or pills. (but most of times condoms because she didn't like to use pills)._

But she stayed and waited till he slept. A moment before she left, she took one last look to her beloved one, his expression was like a baby, he seemed to be in peace.

_"Juvia will always wait for you, Gray-sama" _and she left his department with some tears on her eyes. Why didn't she say 'I love you' while he was sleeping? She tried to tell him the first time they were together, but Gray just ordered her never to say that around him, not eeven if he was sleeping.

_4th rule: No saying 'I love you'_

And she couldn't disobey any order of Gray-sama. A kiss in his forehead was all she needed to left at that moment, other rule...

_5th rule: No kissing (in their mouths, because he did whatever he kissed every part of the rest of her body)._

* * *

The next day was a little bit cold, Christmas was just the next day, and as a tradition of the guild, they were gonna have a big dinner, all the members, BUT, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were also invited. Since the incident with Oracion Seis and after helping the Little Fairy Tail helping find Tenrou Island they relationship had been reforced and became better.

The fact of they coming wouldn't be a problem for all of them, but for Juvia it was. She knew Lyon felt the same way about her that what she felt for Gray. Bad, this time she was surely that she could made Gray fell in love with her, because that was the only thing she wanted after their first time. Juvia had gone many missions with Gajeel, because they were in different cities, and helped her finding the perfect dress for that ocation.

During the morning, everyone was excited and still with their normal clothes, just for the morning. All the guild members were finishing decorating and adding some details to the decoration. Until they heard '_Menn_' _I love this perfum of happiness and love'_ Wow, Blue Pegasus had just arrived, at least Ichiya because the Trimens were still outside because they saw Lucy and Erza.

Hibiki: "_Erza-san, please sit here while you have this drink" _

Ren: _ "Lucy-chan, thoset clothes make you look even more beautiful"  
_

Erza and Lucy were like WTF? Erza: _"Aren't you missing someone?" _

Lucy: _"Really? ... mm oh yes, Where's Ren?"__  
_

Hibiki:"_He said he would stay a little bit more in the train station, Sherry, well, Lamia Scale were about to arrive"_

Wendy:_ "Erza-san! Lucy-san!"  
_

_Erza:"Did he said in how much time were Lamia Scale going to..."  
_

_Eve: "Ahh Wendy-chan, the more you grow the more beautiful you look"  
_

_Lucy: Erza, wait don't kill him because of that!_

It took about 20 minutes for Lamia Scale and Ren to arrive, They went inside the guild while it was 2 pm and they were deciding what the party night was gonna be.

Lyon: _Juvia-chann!_

Juvia had heard him, in fact everyone had heard him and some people began to laught and Juvia only blushed.

Gray: _"That Baka" _

Makarov: _Yosh minna, everything is ready for tonight, there will be a huge special dinner, gifts and a raffle of 2 lacryma TV. also you can dance" _Every one was excited because of the TV except Natsu that was excited because of the dinner. _OK silence, like this is going to be like a gala dance, please men go to the right side of the guild and Women go to the left_ side.

Everyone did what he had just said. _"Okay, so who's gonna be the first gentleman to ask one of these beautiful women to go with him tonight_

WHAT! The party was gonna be like that?!

Natsu: _I think that's boring and ridiculous_

Elfman: _A man shouldn't be afrid to invite a lady to a party. _But he just stayed there.

Gray: _"I wonder who's gonna be the first idiot to invit..._

Lyon: "_Juvia-chan, would you like to go with me_ tonight?" asking on one knee.

What the hell! That wasn't what she expected, she was just waiting for Gray-sama to aske her. But she knew, in the deepest of her heart that he wouldn't ask her.

Juvia: _"Yes, Lyon-sama. Juvia would be pleased to go with Lyon-sama tonight" _There were many shouts of happiness.

Laxus: _" Oi bastards, that Lyon is a real man, that courage to invite someone to a party in front of many people is fearless, with more training he won't be afraid of anything, not even a dragon or Erza. (XD)  
_

So he stood up and invited Cana to go with him (Sorry if you don't like this couple but i do)

And in 30 minutes everyone had a couple. Natsu with Lucy. Mira with Freed, Jellal had arrived in some way and invited Erza, Elfman with Evergreen, Romeo ended somehow with Wendy, the same thing happened with Lisanna and Hibiki (The couple because i didn't know with whomm to put lisanna with) Sherry and Ren of course, and many couples more. Oh yes, Gajeel ended with Levy, but just because Jet and Droy were fighting because of who was going with her, and Gajeel said that to "stop their fight" he would go with her.

As there were more men than women, Gray ended alone, the same case with Ichiya that wanted to go with Erza, but you know, Jellal arrived, with Ultear and Meredy.

* * *

**Here where i live it's just 23:50 of december 24th, it's the date and time in which i published this story, i'm glad it is before the 25th.**

**For Ushiio, Merry Christmas. Why for you? Because you gave me my 1st review on my other fanfic, don't worry i'll upload it as soon as possible.  
**


	2. Christmas Party

**Christmas Party**

* * *

It is night around 7 o'clock, yes and Juvia couldn't wait to wear her new dress. Well, she wasn't really happy, Juvia had planned to wear that dress for Gray-sama, but Lamia Scale arrived and she was going to the party with Lyon.

That couldn't be too bad. After all, he was so nice and kind with her, that sometimes he made her blush just as Gray did many times. The difference was the feeling, with Gray she felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest, but with Lyon she felt in peace, relaxed. Maybe she felt love for both of them.

Juvia: _Juvia stop thinking about that!_

yes, she should stop thinking about that and get ready. Lyon had told her that he would be there around 8:30. He was also excited. For him it would be like a date, he was going with his beloved Juvia-chan.

Lyon (thinking): _Juvia-chan, i can't wait to see you in your beautiful dress, and then go to the party, and dance, and holding your hand and to finish everything a soft kiss. That would be perfect._

As 9 pm was near, people started to arrive the guild, some couples, some singles, there was not big difference. Meanwhile, Lyon had just arrived to Juvia's place. When he saw her he was like O.O She was an angel, yes. she had to be one. He suddenly thought she had fallen from the seventh heaven, or maybe it was him who died, and because of his good will he went to heaven, it had to be that. She was just perfect. Thank God he had arrived late, not exactly late but later than the hour he had told her. in those 30 minutes she managed to look even prettier.

Lyon: _Juvia-chan, ... Wow ..._

Juvia: _Lyon-sama, are you OK?_ She asked, trying to make him react as he was like in shock.

Lyon: _ah...ah sorry Juvia-chan. It's just that, wow you look so wonderful._

Juvia just blushed, he was so nice.

Juvia: _Lyon-sama, you're making Juvia blush._

He smiled, even with all her beautiness, even though she seemed to be an angel, she was still there, in front of him, she was real, not a dream or a fantasy, real _real, _waiting for him to tell her to go to party. He stayed like that...

Juvia: _Lyon-sama... _Passing her hand in front of his face, so that he could react.

Lyon: _Mmm, oh yes, sorry for making you wait, Juvia-chan. Shall we go now?_

Juvia: _Yes, Lyon-sama, Juvia is pleased and happy for going with you._

They went, to the party, it was more animeted at that moment, everyone was happier. Just talking for the moment, but when they entered the guild, all the eyes were on them, specially in Juvia and specially some pair of black eyes. Everyone seemed to agree with Lyon and the fact that she was an angel. Yes, after looking at Juvia everyone was like WOW. Not as much as Lyon was when he first saw her, but they were.

* * *

Time had frozen, Gray felt that he was staring at her for a whole month, but he only looked at her for 10 seconds, that was all the time he needed to know she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Her hair down, she had it the same way as in the Grand Magic Games, make her look in total freedom. Her eyes, she had a deep look, he could notice that that night was very important for her, he didn't know why, but there was a reason that he was going to discover later. Well, everything of her was perfect. But the most important thing, was her dress. A dark blue drees, just the same color of her eyes, it highlighted her figure, he could see, no, not only him but all the present people could notice her perfect body, he finally remembered how her body was, no, wait, he was now confused, her body's figure in that moment was even more perfect, why? That was the right moment to remember how she was in bed, he couldn't, he had 2 different ideas about her, it was like if Juvia wasn't the same person in the party that in his bed. _Damn it._ he thought. He only knew, that she was his princess.

Wait, what? HIS princess? No, it wasn't like if she was his girlfriend or something, he was never going to fall in love. But Gray just couldn't stop looking at her. Finally he reacted, he was looking at every single detail of her. Wow, just like Taurus would say: _Nice Body! Yeah! _Gray couldn't help but glance at her. He looked at her by her side. Once again, WOW. Her perfect breast, and her perfect ass. He was getting excited, he needed her now! Bad idea, he had to wait or everyone would realize that they were in a relationship or either he wanted to have sex with her, the second option was the right one, but he didn't want his mates to realize it.

Time just passed, but not the enough, it was still 11, soon for going home. _Fuck! _He had to wait at least 1 hour and 30 minutes more!

He couldn't wait more, time passed slowly, every second was like 5 minutes, and the worst part was that he had to tolerate the bastard of Lyon that was always around Juvia, he couldn't leave her alone for not even one second. They had danced together, had talked together, ok stayed all the time together. That was other problem, how was he going to tell her to look for him in his apartment? Time to make a plan, ... nothing ... nothing yet... nothing !

Natsu: _can we have dinner now?!_

Bingo! For first time ever, he thought Natsu was a genius, he would wait until dinner, and then make Lyon go to the bathroom. Perfect. But what if he didnt go. Mmm. He needed more ideas. Drink - Bathroom. He would make Lyon drink a lot. Cana! That was the answer, he would use her for making Lyon drink beer, and maybe he could get really Drunk. He remembered, Laxus had gone to the partyy with Cana, and he had told her not to drink a lot. That was other problem.

As Gray thought how to make Lyon stay away from Juvia, time passed, and suddenly it was 11:55 pm. He had zero ideas, but he would manage to separate them for at least 1 minute or maybe even 10 seconds.

Blah blah blah, yes Merry Christmas. Too boring. They started having dinner. It was a bouffet, all the food was delicious. But he was only thinking on make her his. He was paying attention to every single movement they both did. The situation was killing him!Finally, dinner was forgotten and They started the best part, dancing whatever and drinking a lot of beer.

haha somehow Cana had drunk 2 barrels of beer, and Laxus was trying to make her stop. Laxus didn't know what to do, and he was following Cana. One of the funniest things he had ever seen. Oh, Cana was near Lyon, a chance, he managed to push her near Lyon, and Cana tripped over him, making him drink half of the barrel.

Juvia: _Kyaa! Lyon-sama are you OK?_

Lyon: _Uh? oh yes Juvia-chan, i'm just kind of confused._

Hehe, if he drank more alcohol, he would be like bye bye. They reorganized the things and party continued. Laxus had managed to catch Cana and make her sit, she was still concious, but anyway, she wanted to drink, and she would do it even with Laxus trying to make her stop.

then, Lyon and Juvia sat because of Lyon.

Lyon: _Excuse me Juvia-chan. I need to go to the ba... I some air. _He left her alone.

FInally, FINALLYY! He went fast to where she was, sat next to her and stared at her for a moment.

Juvia "(thinking) Oh my God! Gray-sama is here, what should Juvia do, Juvia calm down, But what if Gray-sama thinks Juvia looks horrible, Why is Gray-sama in silence. Juvia do something before Gray-sama thinks you're weird and leaves you alone."

Juvia: _Is everything ok, Gray-sama?_

Gray looked at her with serious eyes, and just A short phrase of 5 words was needed to make her realize what he wanted ...

Gray: _30 minutes, in my apartment._

* * *

**That's it for now, sorry for uploading the chapter a little bit late. But i don't have much time to use the computer and write for you =(**

**Anyway, Tell me, what are you waiting for, **

**Next chapter something you won't believe, problems with someone?**

**So, Reviewss pleaseeee!**


	3. Why the hell isn't she here?

**Finally, here is the 3rd chapter, please read the A/N at the end of the chapter.**

**I won't make you wait anymore, here is ...**

* * *

**Why the hell isn't she here!?**

That was it. Gray had toldd her to meet him in 30 minutes ... 29 minutes ...28 minutes. She was totally confused. What should she do now? She was worried, she couldn't fail him, if that was what Gray-sama wanted, that is what he would have. But oh-oh, she couldn't leave Lyon-sama, especially because of how he was now. Drunk, confused, in love with her ... She shouldn't break his heart like that. 25 minutes... she would spent at least 15 minutes on going to Gray's apartment, she still had 25, 24 minutes left.

Juvia: "(thinking) Think Juvia Think, what should Juvia do, she has never failed Gray-sama before, and it is not the right moment to start doing it. =("

That situation was killing her, the point know was to fail or not to fail him, if she didn't fail him, everything was going to be the same, their relationship the same and maybe he could start feel something for her, so that one day he could love her back. But if she failed him, she would never be again with Gray, he would leave and look for other woman, maybe someone from the guild (Lucy), that could be with him, someone that could please him in everything he wanted...

No, no! She shouldn't fail, him. The first day she had been with him, she thought that he loved him, but he only wanted a "sex toy" to please himself. She was destroyed, but that same day, before she left his apartment, she promised him that she would do everything he wanted her to do, and also that she would be for him whenever he wanted her. So, the answer was leave Lyon and go with Gray-sama yes. but hmm?

Some minutes passed and '_Where is Lyon-sama?'_

-_- She saw him drinking more with Cana, she surely was a good influencer, or maybe because Lyon was already drunk. Wrong! They were having a drinking contest! How did he ended up in that situation? oh, there was the reason, Natsu was around yelling "_Come Lyon you said you could beat her, so.. why can't you win Canaaaa uh!?_" that was a stupid reason, but she knew that Lyon was just as competitive as Gray, and he wouldn't lose against a challenge that Natsu made, but he had already lost. Why were all men that stupid? althought every single man had a nice side, and Lyon was... hmm

Lyon: _Juvia-chan, sorry for losing in front of you, _he was about to fall but she helped him stay in control, _Sorry Juvia-chan, i've disappointed you._

Being so nice and kind with women, that was his nice side, she was totally sure, even if he didn't disappointed her, he was still apologizing.

OK, that was it, she had taken a decision, she didn't need more help to decide what to do.

Juvia: "(thinking) I'm so sorry...

... Gray-sama."

* * *

Meanwhile...

5 min early, Gray was desperate, he needed her know, KNOW. Why wasn't she arriving, sometimes she used to arrive a little bit earlier, sometimes. Just some minutes more and his punishment would reach the end, and as consequence, he would be free to enjoy the time with her. He would be with her, yes, pushing her against the wall and starting kissing her neck.. Damn it! Those thoughts didn't help him. it make him feel more anxious.

* 00:00 * Her given time had ended. So where the hell was she!? Relax Gray, there were also times were she arrived a little bit late, but those times were really strange ones. There was always a reason of why she arrived late, reason that he asked and that she answered everytime after having sex. Maybe because of the party, that was a really important party for all the Fairy Tail members, or maybe because of Lyon, He could make her arrive late because, obviously, he was in love with her.

Gray: _That bastard! Shit!_

He couldn't help but think in being with her, feeling his skin against hers, moving his hands all over her body and reaching her glorious breasts, making her moan his name, an then..

_'Shit shit shit!' _Time was killing him! every second was like 1 hour, he was impatient.

5 min late, ok, something had set her back, maybe a stranger tried to kidnap her and her for its own, no that couldn't be possible, she was strong, even if she din't showed it up, but when the moment was needed she become one of the strongest mages in the guild, she surely had the level of a S-class mage, but she couldn't control it, that was why she wasn't one, so impossible for her to be kidnaped. Anyway, he couldn't wait anymore, the only thing that matter that moment, was her arrival, he wantd her at the moment, he wanted her below him, moving her hands along his back. and then placing them in his well-marked six-pack, that surely made him feel more excited, having her touching him, and he, just kissing every single part of her body, and waiting for the moment that both of them would have step foward for reaching the doors of heaven...

10 min late, he was still thinking about her, the only reason possible at that moment for making her arrive late was ... his "brother". "_Stupid Lyon"_ it was obviously because of him that she hadn't arrived yet. _"Stupid bastard" _Everyone, and he meant "_**everyone**_" knew he was in love. One day he would just kill him. Why'? First of all, he made Juvia arrive late not only that time, but also other times. Also because he was always around her, telling her they should end up together, that they should get married, that Gray wasn't important, that She should join Lamia Scale, etc. But one day, when both of them. finally have a battle to decide who is stronger, he would unleash all his power and by "accident" (because he didn't control his power) he would kill Lyon. Wow, that was a perfect plan. ok no more thinking in Lyon, just having sex with ... Juvia.

He wished to finally thrust into her, making her moan his name, making her nails dug into his back, making his blood show up, and the next day she would end with many marks along her neck, some in her chest, also him, sometimes he didn't realized she had marked him, he didn't like that, being marked, he was a free man, but when the action was in progress he liked it. With all that in the middle of the sex, he felt like if he was getting burned by lava, he felt like that when Juvia showed him how much she wanted him, all the reactions she had just by being with him, the level of pleasure she reached while he went faster, harder, and even more when they both reached the seventh heaven.

20 min late...

30 min late...

1 hour late...

... and she hadn't arrived. It was all over, she was definitely with Lyon, he had made something to make her fall in love with him. She didn't need him anymore, clearly, she didn't love him more, and he wouldn't have her anymore, well, she was just his toy, all that had to end one day, both of them knew that since the first time they had been together, but he didn't expect it to end that soon.

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry for the late update, but i was with no time. i hope you can forgive me, but writing a fanfic is truly kind of difficult, this is just my 2nd fanfic and also i'm still with some problems in my 1st fanfic. **

**Also, i see you, my dear followers like this fanfic more than the other, so i think i will end this fanfic first and then end the other, if you agree or disagree just post a review with your opinion.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, thank you my followers and if you have an idea for the stories just send me an PM, or also an e-mail to lzzexcist , i know my e-mail is weird but it was because i invented it when i was just like 8 i think.**

**See you in the next chapteer. ;)**


	4. The Last thing I wanted to see

**The Last thing I wanted to see**

* * *

Next day had arrived. December 25th. Merry Christmas! wiiiiii!

GRAY'S POV

It was probably the worst night he had ever had. Not only she hadn't come with him, but also after he had gone out looking for her, no, just to make sure she was with Lyon, the most unexpected thing happened. Something that for one reason he hated, something that he didn't want to know and see.

_Yes, she had not arrive when he had ordered her to come. He felt anxious, he needed her. NO! The only thing he needed was her body to satisfie him. Not that he wanted her, but for some reason she was the only woman who fullfilled him, the only woman who was able to make him feel the heaven with just one round, but he was insatiable, r maybe she was addictive, because every time he was inside her, he wanted her more and more._

_And so, he had gone out just to ruin his night even more, he went to the party to talk to her and made things clear, talk with her and tell her that everything between them was just over. He would just look for other woman who was capable to do every single thing he wanted in relation with sex, come to his department when he needed some sex, and then just go away as if nothing had really happened. And Juvia was the perfect person for that, but she had failed him when she decided to go with Lyon. Only to make sure he was going to be ok is that she decided to go with him, because he was so gentle. But, Gray didn't know that she was just helping him. _

_When he was about to arrive to the guild, when he was few meters away from it, he saw both of them going out. What! Yes, Lyon and Juvia were just going out from the party, and hell, he was hugging her. Gray never thought Juvia would let him hug her. He ctually never thought there could be something between them, because Juvia was always stalking Gray and he had noticed it. Ok, Gray ad to calm down, it was something that had to happen anyway, Lyon was in love with Juvia, and maybe she was tired of waiting for Gray to return her feelings._

_Fuck no! He still wanted to have her! What the hell was he thinking. He knew from the start that it was just sex. Juvia in some moment of her life had to settle down and think of having a family, but why with that bastard of Lyon! From all Fiore Kingdom it had to be Lyon. _

_He could do nothing, he had to let her live her own life the way she wanted, and if she wanted to be with Lyon, he would just let her go. No more sex with her._

_He was following them, he wanted to know if they were going to do what he had planned to do with Juvia some hours ago. Lyon's arm still aorund Juvia's neck, and she had her arm around Lyon's waist. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes._

Juvia's POV

_Lyon was heavy. She could barely carry him to his hotel room. but he had reasons to be heavy, most of them was because his marked muscles, maybe same level as Gray's. Oh Gray-sama, she had forgotten about him, what woud he think of her from now and so on. She had failed him, and he had told not to miss one ... mmm...if the word was acceptable, session. He also had told her that if she missed one, everything was over, that she should never look for him, not stalking, no hugging or even look at him. But of course when they were in the guild, she could, otherwise everyone would realize that he had done something bad to her._

_He might be disappointed, she thought. "Hmmm Juviaaa" Lyon had brought her back from her thoughts. They were now just 2 blocks away from the hotel. She wished that he would just keep in silence till next morning. "My lovely Juvia-chan..." Lovely? oh no! Her mind went white for one second, enought time to let him fall. Poor Lyon, she felt bad for letting him torn his knees. He didnt' deserve such a bad friend._

_One block less, and nothing special had hapenned._

_0 blocks less, but just some steps more._

_Finally they had arrived to the hotel._

Gray's POV

_Ok, he was desesperate, he couldn't stand the fact that his face was always at least 10 centimeters from her. As soon as she left him, he would tke her, and carry her to him department to have the dirtiest sex they had ever had, he was going to mark in every way possible during the firs round. He Couldn't wait anymore, but he had to contain himself or Lyon would notice there was something between them and tell everybody. He was still looking at them. They were just 5 minutes to get separated, when suddenly, he hugged her completely, both of his arms around her and his hace was hidden on her neck. That Bastard. Gray was the only one who could have her that near, he was the only one who could hace his face against her neck, he was the only one who could do what Lyon was going to do... _

_No, THAT was against his rules. Lyon had incorporated, so that he was standing like he usually did, He was taller than her of course. But he was now leveling himself to her, he was leaning down so that he could...-...-...-...-...- KISS HER._

_No way Gray was able to do that, not even if his life depended of it. But still, he couldn't help but feel jealous about Lyon, he was too near to her, he would do it, just in some seconds, meanwhile he was smeeling her scent, feeling her warmth, enjoying her near presence. Things that till that moment he had been he only one who felt them. _

_Even though he was n ice mage, he was feeling maybe even hotter that Natsu, all his blood was going to his head, Tch. That was helpful, he was havin headaches, tha scene...he couldn't stand it. But his pride didn't let him do somenthing about it, he had promised himself not to fall in love with someone, not even being in a serious relationship with someone. That way, he wouldn't feel pain if that person died._

_Oh no. he was just few milimeters from her, Lyon would e the firt man to kiss her! _

_-._

_-._

_He turned around and just returned his home, he was not strong enough to see that the woman he loved (but he still didn't realized it) was going to be with other man. Deep in his heart, he knew he wanted to be with her, but he didn't accept that fact. For first time in his life, he knew he lost hte fight. But against something he didn't know...his feelings._

_Juvia's POV_

_What was she going to do. Lyon was TOO near to her. In some way, it felt nice, but not totally comfortable. She didn't love him and she had to meake things clear with him as soon as possible. But with Lyon being like that she couldn't. He was too drunk to remember everything that happened that night. _

_Hmm. She could feel his chest near her breast, his muscles well hard, maybe he trained a lot to make fangirls fall in love with him. The only thing she didn't realize (yet) was that he trained a lot for her, to make her fall in love with him, to protect her and to even give his life for her. Hmm. Her strong arms around her waist, why did she had such a thin body, oh yeah, she remembered for one second that it was because Gray loved her body the way it was now. 90-60-90_

_Gray loved her body that way, Hell Lyon was with her, not Gray. oh no! She could now feel his breath against her mouth, cold, but fresh. Just like Gray's against her skin. Why did she had love problems with two ice mages, and they were Brothers! She hated her life, she couldn't do that to Gray-sama,...-...she couldn't..._

_-..._

_One milimeter away from her lips_

_-..._

* * *

**That was it. i know i lost for a long time, but i have problems with my pc, aand also i didn't know how to continue the fic. **

**Again if you have ideas to include please send me a PM or a email to "lzzexcist" -hotmail**

Ushiio: thanks for being so active with my fics even if i last a long time to update =)


	5. Hell! I need her

**Hell! i need her. =)**

* * *

She was driving him crazy. How on earth could she do that to him. Even after all the time they had spent together, actually, all the time they had had sex. He actually missed her, no. He only missed the pleasure she used to give him. He missed her skin against his, he missed her warm breath in his neck, her fast breathing. Hearing her moans near his ear, feeling her hands through his body. He liked when his musles tense under her touch.

He missed her completely. But she was with Lyon. She now had him. now, he was the one who could enjoy her, not him.

Everything was over now. Things between them were over now.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lyon was about ti kiss her, when suddenly...

Juvia: Lyon-sama! Wait please!

She pushed him gently, and Lyon saw her directly in her eyes. For one second he looked completely concious, he knew what had happened for one second, his eyes showed her that he was disappointed. She could notice it, and then...he fainted.

She let him fall, and she couldn't help but feel bad for him, she had said no to something he really wanted to happen. But she didn't want i to happen, only with Gray-sama. Lyon felt the same way she felt when Gray rejected her.

She took Lyon somehow, and she carried him to his room. Too heavy for her, same weight as Gray, sh remembered his weight because of many months of being with his body over hers. They went upstairs and then she had to look for his key, it was awkward, she was registering him, she felt like a pervert.

"Hmm" she felt him moving. "Juvia-chan" She blushed a little bit, maybe he was dreaming with her. It was a nice gesture from his part. "Mmm, Juvia-chan stay with me.." Finally, the keys. She opened the door and carried him to the bed. What she didn't know was that when she was about to leave the room, he woke up. He seemed to be more conscious than before, "Juvia-chan, why do you love him?"

"What?" She was confused, what was he talking about.

"Tell me Juvia, what does Gray have that i don't" He asked "What is that thing that you find in him that is irresistible."

"Lyon-sama, don't make things harder, please" "Please tell me." He looked serious.

"Well", she looked away, she didn't want to see the pain in his eyes, she couldn't stand the fact that he was hurting because of her. "Lyon-sama, Gray-sama saved Juvia from the darkness and loneliness." He looked confused, she would have to explain more. "When  
Juvia and Gray-sama first met, they fought. But he didn't actually damaged her, not eve when he knew Juvia had the intention to kill him. In fact, Gray-sama saved Juvia. Before, she used to be under rain. Rain used to follow Juvia, so no one used to be around her. And when he beat her, he didn't kill her, Gray-sama left Juvia with no magic, and for the very first time, Juvia saw the sun."

He understood completely. He loved her, and if Gray was the only one who could make her happy, he would let him be with her. Why? Because he loved her.

He was more conscious, but still drunk. Now, he just wanted to sleep. He moved to stay more comfortable in bed, Juvia noticed and when she was about to stand up, and leave the room, he accommodated his head on her legs. "Please stay, just for tonight." And as he ended the phrase, he fell asleep.

Again, She couldn't help but feel guilty about what she was doing to him. That night for sure was going to last long.

* * *

He woke up next morning, with a headache, no clothes, just boxers, his department was a total mess, last night, before sleeping but after getting drunk, he threw everything to the floor, he hated seeing Juvia with Lyon. He had won her. Why? Why the hell was Lyon one step forward him?

He was an idiot. He shouldn't been thinking in those things, it was supposed that they were just friends with benefits, although he was the only one with benefits.

Soon, as he could he took a shower, dressed up, try to clean a little bit his room and then he went to the guild, maybe his team decided to go on a mission, that could help him, a lot, when he was fighting with Natsu or with any random bandit he didn't use to think, he just acted and reacted according to the situation.

and yes, they decided to go on a four-day mission, just taking care of a royal family that lived 2 days away from Magnolia. The problem was that there was a group of mages that wanted to stole them their possessions, some things like gold bracelets, collars. Stuff he didn't really care about. They went to the hotel the royal family was staying in, and then just started their trip. Going by a really luxury train, he couldn't help but still think of what had happened last night. The situation was making him lose control. Lie! He was in more control than what he used to be, because from just one hour that they started the trip, Natsu had hit him five times and he just sobbed his head or whichever part he had been hit, not caring about it, he decided to go to the roof of the train, the cold breeze made him relax a little bit, but not enough to be in peace. Gray wanted to have her, he started feeling anxious again, his body claimed her, he wanted to be inside her, feel her, make her moan, kiss her neck, leave mark all over her chest, Gray was glad she really didn't showed up her body, he would get mad at anybody who wanted to see her, because he had been the first one and he for sure was going to be the only...

He remembered, she was Lyon's now. Shit! He couldn't even have a time for himself not even being many kilometers away from her. she was in his head all the time. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Juvia woke up late, feeling cold. Uh? That wasn't Fairy Hills, so where did she spent the night. She felt someone moving, a white haired man and... ¿? ! She had spent the night with Lyon, OMG. She removed herself from the bed as fast as she could just because of the impression she had because of the situation. Wait, if she was with him, that meant he left Gray-sama, oh no! What would he tell her when they both met again? Would he accept her again? Was he mad? Had he been with other woman instead of her?

"Eh?" She heard him say. He looked around until his eyes fell on her. He felt happy, she didn't go away during the night. In less than one second, he had his strong arms around her. "Juvia-chan, thanks for staying with me all the night, by the way, good morning" "Oh, mm good morning, Lyon-sama" She was confused, how would Gray react if he knew she had spent the night with Lyon instead of him? He would get really angry, she had failed him, she couldn't stop repeating that sentence. _She failed him_. What would she do now to recover him? What if he had spent the night with other woman? or maybe more than one? She couldn't just imagine that. "Emm? Lyon-sama, Juvia must go"

He didn't want her to go, but he knew that the only reason was Gray. That lucky bastard, she had such an amazing woman, totally crazy about him, sexy, nice, cute, strong, fierce, difficult to win in battle when she had a strong feeling for someone. So Gray was lucky but stupid, he couldn't even realize that he felt something for Juvia, specially when the signal of love for her were more notable when Lyon was with her. He decided not to include him into the conversation. "Yeah, I totally understand, your guild needs you, your missions... " he didn't know what else he could say. "So... see you later, Juvia. But let me say it again one more time. Thank you Juvia, for staying with me." He said while hugging her. Then he just let her go.

-.

She returned to Fairy Hills, when the last wanted person she wanted to see appeared in front of her.

Cana. Why? Because she always noticed when some girl went out with a boy, or when 2 people spent the night together, or when there was something between two guild mates. She knew since the moment that Juvia had arrived to the guild that she had strong feelings for him, not only that but also that Lyon fell in love with her, and that she could love him back. What a problem? "Juvia. Want some" Offering her a bottle of beer. "No thanks, Cana-san." Cana looked at her with eyes that were clearly saying: 'I know something happened between you and Lyon'. Juvia was afraid of doing what she shouldn't do. Something like say no to everything she said, or blushing when Cana tell what she thought she happened. "So, how was your night with Lyon?" There was it. The first big mistake, she blushed. "No, Juvia just went to sleep." Second mistake, she negate what Cana said. "Really?, But last night I saw both of you going out, and by the way he was hugging you, I can tell something happened." Juvia just blushed even more, her cheeks were maybe of Erza's hair color. Too notorious. "Something really happened right? I can affirm it, because you're still with your clothes of last night"

She blushed even more, Juvia had to explain her. "Cana-san, nothing happened, just that Lyon-sama got drunk because of your 'drinking contest' and he couldn't even walk by himself, then Juvia carried him to his hotel room, and he told Juvia to stay with him, Juvia accepted because she knew she was hurt... well, Juvia just accepted and just _slept_ in his room. Nothing more." Cana realized what had happened. "Ok, let's say that's all." Then she went to the guild to clearly drink more.

As soon as Cana left, Juvia went to her room, she took a quick shower and dressed up to finally meet Gajeel, so they could go on the mission he wanted to do instead of going to the Christmas party.

When she arrived, she noticed the guild was in peace. Some people were missing. Gray-sama was not there. Maybe he changed her, maybe he chose other random girl with whom he could satisfy his sexual needs. She felt alone, like when she was in Phantom Lord. he couldn't even look at him, everyday, since she arrived, just looking at him happy made all her day happy, sunny. "Oi, rain woman" Someone called her. It was Gajeel, he seemed to be mad at her. "Ne, it's 1 pm, where the hell have you been, we where supposed to meet at 10 am, I was 2 fucking hours waiting for you to go." Really mad at her. "Sorry, Gajeel-kun, its just that Juvia had some things to do, she didn't realize it was late." He looked at her, she was sad, he had known her for more than 3 years, no, for more than 10 years, stupid 7 years they were in Tenroujima. "Yeah whatever, lets go now or we will miss the next train."

* * *

On the other hand...

Not even fighting with Natsu nor destroying half of the city could take Juvia out of his mind, he simply missed her. No, he missed her body, he missed her moans, the sweet scent he felt every time when he woke up. The scent her body left on his bed before leaving him alone. Everyday after being with her, he used to wake up in the place where she had laid after having sex. The only thing he could say was 'just because sex with her is amazing' nothing more, he wouldn't accept his growing feelings for her. (Not yet)

Erza and Lucy called him, they noticed since the moment they realized that Gray didn't care about what Natsu was doing or that he was insulting him, calling him pervert or stripper, they both knew something was wrong with him. He didn't usually did those things, like when they were in Galuna Island, he didn't care about everything but something, just that they didn't know what was it.

"What's wrong with you, Gray?" Erza asked. "Nothing" he simply answered. "Is it something about Juvia?" Lucy added. Uh? Could they read his mind or something. "Why do you think it has something to do with Juvia?" He wished they really couldn't read his mind, otherwise they would now that he wanted to be with her in an intimate way. "Because since yesterday you couldn't keep your eyes off from her" Say what? Really what? Had he been to obvious? "I wasn't looking at her" "Oh yes you were, all the time she was with Lyon you seemed to be angry, and you kept following them with your eyes."

He was and stupid who couldn't control his "_sexual needs"_ for her. "Gray, have you made things clear with her?" Erza again, she had told him to think about his feelings for her. "Admit it, Gray. You love her." Lucy said. "What! I don't love her, its just that I don't like when Lyon comes here and tries to get her to join his guild" "Oh yeah, he's trying to steal members from our guild', just accept it, you can't stand the fact that Juvia spent most of the time from the party with him!" "Gray, if you don't do something about it as soon as possible, you will lose her forever" Correction, he had already lost her. What was he thinking, he knew that it was just matter of time for things between them to end. He missed her... her body, the pleasure, and everything continued like that for the next days.

Until New Year's party arrived, he didn't know that a really big thing would happen...

* * *

**That's it, the last part of new year's party is because I started this fic on last year's Christmas, sorry for making you wait a lot, but hope you like it.**

**Reviews please =)**


End file.
